Mr. Santana Lopez
thumb|300px|right|Enjoy. ? Mr. Santana Lopez is an active member on the glee and Total Drama Wiki. His alias is Noah who was a camper in Total Drama Island. He did not return for Total Drama Action , but he returns for Total Drama World Tour on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. He ships Samtana big time. and Loves Santana. and One of the biggest Star Wars fans you would ever meet. Trivia Favorite film is Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the sith Favorite Cartoons are The Total Drama Series,Regular Show and Star Wars The clone wars favorite tv show. Everybody hates chris and Glee. Favorite movie actors are Ewan Mcgregor (Star Wars and The Ghost Writer) and Harrison Ford (Star Wars and Indina Jones) Is not afraid to say that He loves Spider-man 3, The Star Wars prquels and Indy 4. If you give me a chance to watch Indina Jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull or go on a date with the girl of his dream. (Which will I chose,share your thoughts in the comments.) Is in love with Santana Lopez. Loves leaving comments, talk page messages and chatting. Hasn't had a girlfreind secne. 1997? Loves Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the sith and Indina Jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull. Thinks that Spider-Man 3 is the best superhero film ever made. Loves Winnie the Pooh. (Don,t me, Katie does as well) Likes Santana's boobs. Before you get mad. I find them cute, Yes I said cute and I like them call me a perv and sue me!. Has Autism A fellow fallower of ESRB rating's system. favorite classic film is Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope and Gone with the wind. likes Jurrasic Park Loves Santana's nurse's oufit, Can qutoe all of Noah's lines from TDI, A AND WT. He is the biggest fan of Regular Show Loves Spongebob Wants to be a voice actor. Likes Star Wars:Clone Wars Volume 1 and 2. thumb|300px|right|Watch this and you will LOL. Pictures. HNI_0001.JPG|Noah|link=Mr.Santana Lopez HNI_0006.JPG|Quinn|link=Mr.Santana Lopez HNI_0013.JPG|Darth Vader. The Greatest Villian Ever Made.|link=Mr.Santana Lopez HNI_0014.JPG|Ezekiel|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0021.JPG|What? I love this picture.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0025.JPG|Me and My cousin. Me on the right. Him on the left|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0028.JPG|Me wearing glasses.|link=Mr.Santana Lopez HNI_0031.JPG|Me on the right. Cousin on the left.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0034.JPG|Best Comic Book Villian. The Green Goblin.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0041.JPG|Gunther.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0048.JPG|I wish she was mine. But No.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0049.JPG|Don,t ask.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0051.JPG|What a cute costume.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0056.JPG|Obi-Wan.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0093.JPG|Ezekiel|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0094.JPG|Me (again)|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI_0097.JPG|My cousin (again) HNI_0071.JPG|Me on the right. Cousin on the left.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI 0027.jpg|Once again don't ask.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez HNI 0026.jpg|Let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge.|link=Mr. Santana Lopez Favorite Episodes in my favorite shows. Total Drama (Island,Action,World Tour, 1.Celebrity Manhunt, Hawaiian Punch, Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island,Tdi rundown and X-treme torture. Glee. 1.Silly Love Songs,The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Throwdown, A Very Glee Christmas, Audtion and Comeback Star Wars The Clone Wars. Rising Malevolance, The Mandalore Plot, Ghost of mortis, Ambush and ARC Troopers. 6teen, Dude of the living dead, In a retail wonderland, Whoa Baby, Bye bye Nikki part 2 and Wrestlemania. Veggietales, Larryboy and the Bad Apple, Madme Blueberry, Larryboy and the rumor weed, An Easter Carol and Larryboy and the fib from outer space. Top 25 favorite films 1.Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the sith 2.Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix 3.Inception 4.Spider-Man 3 5.Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End 6.Star Wars The Clone Wars 7.The Dark Knight 8.Jonah A Veggietales Movie 9.Toy Story 3 10.Shrek the third 11.Indiana Jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull 12.Jurrasic Park 13.Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace 14.The Pirates who don't do anything 15.Ghostbusters 16.The Ghost Writer 17.The Social Network 18.Harry Potter and the Half blood prince 19.The King's Speech 20.Spider-Man 2 21.Shrek Forever After 22.Spider-Man 23.Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows (Part 1 and Part 2) 24.Rush Hour 2 25.The Twilight Saga:Eclipse Top 10 favorite film series. 1.Star Wars (Episode III or Episode I) 2.Total Drama (World Tour) 3.Shrek (Shrek the third) 4.Spider-Man (Spider-Man 3) 5.Indiana Jones (Kingdom of the crystal skull) 6.Harry Potter (Order of the Phoenix) 7.Toy Story (Toy Story 3) 8.Jurrasic Park (Jurrasic Park) 9.Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters) 10.The Mummy (Tomb of the dragon Emperor) Top 10 fictional crushes 1.Santana Lopez 2.Ahsoka Tano 3.Marion Ravenwood 4.Hermione Granger 5.Obi-Wan Kenobi (Alec Guinness) 6.Trent 7.Gwen Stacy 8.Wyatt Williams 9.Gary the Snail 10.Quinn Fabray (After being a bitch to Rachel she has been from 2 to 10) Top 15 favorite cartoons. 1.Total Drama (Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour) 2.Regular Show 3.Star Wars the clone wars 4.Spongebob 5.6teen 6.Lyodd in Space 7.Veggietales 8.Stoked 9.Flapjack 10.Super Hero Squad 11.Hot Wheels Battle force 5 12.T.W.F 12.Pokemon 13.Mad 14.Buzz Lightyear of Star Command 15.Jimmy Newtron. Top 10 film scores. 1.Theme from Jurrasic Park 2.Grivous Speaks to lord Sidous 3.Costume Montage 4.The Bernstein Mantion fight 5.Augie's Great Principal 6.Spider-Man 3 main titles 7.Star Wars and the revenge of the sith 8.The fib grows and the water tower 9.Theme from Indina Jones 10.Professor Umbridge top 10 favortie villans. 1.Darth Vader 2.Santana Lopez 3.The Green Goblin 4.Dolores Umbridge 5.The Joker 6.General Grievous 7.Lucius Malfoy 8.Alejandro 9.Doc Ock 10.Aro Top 10 favorite Heroes 1.Spider-Man 2.Rachel Berry 3.Luke Skywalker 4.Batman 5.Noah 6.Cyclops 7.Iron-man 8.Indina Jones 9.Harry Potter 10.Wonder Woman Favorite episodes in Total Drama,Glee and Star Wars The Clone Wars. 1.Total Drama- Planes,Trains and Hot Air mobiles, Celebrity Manhunt, Hawainn Punch,The TDI Rundown and Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. 2.Glee-Silly Love Songs,The Rocky Horror Glee Show,Comeback, Hairgraphy and Sexy. 3.Star Wars The Clone Wars, Shadow of Malvoance, The Ghost of mortis,The Mandalore Plot, the other 2 episodes I don't remeber there names right now so I,ll get back to that. A Poem to Santana Lopez. Miss.Lopez your charming,sleek, sweet and Loving. Well that,s what I think when I see you coming. Your have great ideas and evil at times, Well I,ll exsept even if it cost me millions of dimes. When your mad or even cry I can't help but sob, But not when Quinn told Sue about your boob job. I love you with all my heart. I wish I fell in love with from the Start. If need something soft I,ll give you my bed. I love you very much Santana Lopez. Favorite Glee songs per episode. 1.Pilot-Mr.Celephane 2.Showmance-I say a little preyer 3.Acaphellas-Bust your windows. 4.Preggers-Taking Chances 5.The Rhodes Not Taken-Somebody to love 6.Vitamin D- Halo/Walking on sunshine 7.Throwdown-You keep me hanging on 8.Mash-Up-Bust a move 9.Wheels-Defiyng Gravity 10.Ballad-Lean on me 11.Hairogrpahy-Papa don't preach 12.Matress-Jump 13.Sectionals-My life will suck without you 14.Hell-O-Hello Goodbye 15.The Power of Madonna-Like a Virgin 16.Home-Fire 17.Bad Reputation-Run Joey Run 18.Laryngitis-The boy is mine 19.Dream On-Piano Man 20.Theatricality-Bad Romance 21.Funk-Loser 22.Journey-Faithfully 23.Audition-Telephone 24.Brittany/Brittany-Me against the music 25.Grilled Cheesus-Losing my relgion 26.Duets-Happy days are here again/Get Happy 27.The Rocky horror glee show-Sweet Transvestite 28.Never Been Kissed-Teenaged Dream 29.The Substitute-Make Them Laugh 28.Furt-Ohio 29.Special Education-Valerie 30.A Very Glee christmas-Welcome Christmas 31.The Sue Sylvester Shuffle-Bills,Bills,Bills, 32.Silly Love Songs-Silly Love Songs 33.Comeback-Somebody to love 34.Blame it on the Alchol-Tik Tok 35.Sexy-Landslide 36.Oringal Song-Trouty Mouth and Blackbird. 37.Night of Neglect-Somewhere only we know. Top 10 best impressions. 1.Spongebob Squarepants 2.Chris Mclean 3.General Grivous 4.Coach Sue 5.Noah 6.The green goblin 7.Obiwan Kenobi 8.Harold 9.Rigby 10.Owen Category:Males Category:Gleeks Category:star wars nerds Category:Total Drama Category:Awesome people Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack fans. Category:Users Category:Gleek Category:Glee Category:Glee Wiki Category:Mr. Santana Lopez Category:People who act like Quinn Fabray Category:Quinn Fabray Category:People who love Quinn Fabray Category:Flamboyant People Category:Nerds Category:Santana Lopez Category:Best Picture Category:Users Who Are Part of Ms. Artie Abrams' Roleplay Category:People who's Top 5 favorite animted films are Star Wars The clone wars,Jonah A veggietales movie,Toy Story 3, Shrek the third and the pirates who don't do anything. Category:Star Wars Category:Jurrasic Park. Category:Star9999 Category:Quinn Dianna Gleek Category:Finchelfanno1 Category:Brawlmaster08 Category:Spongebob Category:Harry Potter Category:Gleeks Category:Glee Category:Funny Category:Twitter Roleplay Category:People who love Quinn Fabray Category:People who's Top 5 favorite animted films are Star Wars The clone wars,Jonah A veggietales movie,Toy Story 3, Shrek the third and the pirates who don't do anything. Category:Nerds Category:Loonylovegood.gleek Category:Gleefan13 Category:Geek Category:Cool Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Team Doofenshmirtz Category:Year 7 Category:Users Category:Infobox templates Category:Template documentation Category:The King's Speech Category:Bleggh!!! Category:gleegirl Category:Star Wars ROCKS Category:Spider-Man Category:Tower Prep fans Category:Inception Category:Larryboy Category:The Bomb Category:Artieandtinaforava's biggest fan. Category:The Biggest Samtana shipper ever!!! Category:Santana Lopez lovers Category:Johnny Category:Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the sith Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix Category:Inception Category:Spider-Man 3 Category:Pirates of the caribbean, At world's end Category:Star Wars The Clone Wars Category:The Dark Knight Category:Jonah A Veggietales movie Category:Toy story 3 Category:Shrek the third Category:The Ghost Writer Category:Awesome nerds Category:X-Men First Class Category:Stormsink Category:Regular show Category:Ghostbusters Category:Ghostbusters III Category:Spider-Man 2 Category:Indiana Jones Category:Sanana Lopez Category:Total Drama Action